In recent years, there have been various image forming apparatuses or multifunction peripheral (MFP), which can perform a tab printing function to insert tab sheets into desired positions in a printed document having a plurality of pages and printing letters and such on a tab of the tab sheet. Use of this tab printing function saves user's trouble of inserting tab sheets into specific portions or positions in a printed document or writing, thereby improving user-friendliness in creating a printed document with tab paper.
However, tab sheets do not come in only one size. Rather, tab sheets can have a main sheet having one paper size with tabs having different sizes and shapes, or alternatively, the paper size of the tab sheets can be different. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a system and method for recognizing tab sheets and displaying one or more sets of tab sheets as a thumbnail image on a graphical user interface of an image forming device and/or a printer driver user interface of client device.